Meet the Parents
by landiddy
Summary: After getting together with Kuroko, it would only make sense to visit his house, right? Kagami knew he was meeting his teammate's parents, but he was not at all ready for this trip. KagaKuro, light romance, MxM, comedy, on-going
1. Chapter 1

_A note! Honestly, I've always imagined that Kuroko either has no parents, or he only has a mother because his father either left or died. I'll explore that some other time though~ (with someone else even!) I am still writing CaD... For now, here's this! It gets 'funny' after chapter 1._

* * *

Outside of the practice gym, at the back of the building- that was where they'd been meeting once everything was done. It was a routine they'd fallen into after, what Kuroko called, a 'serendipitous situation' came to be at Kagami's house over the winter break. Someone thought it was a good idea spike their holiday punch, and, frail as he was, Kuroko had wound up spending the night there lest he keel over in the snow. Following suit, Kagami had gotten a little too inebriated in a pit to outdo Aomine, and things just escalated from there once the party had gone home.

And so they'd been meeting up since then for some stress relief after practice. Say what you will, but a shower wasn't enough to calm the body after one of Aida Riko's painful sessions. Secret meetings while everyone else showered, and then heading back inside for a quick one themselves. That was what worked best, and they kept at it.

And it should have been fine to stay like that: no one knew, there were no problems, and it was well practiced by the time spring rolled around. But a certain redhead was starting to become bothered by it. There were never any words shared after the activities, and even in the showers they took to opposite ends. A quick goodbye and then they went their separate ways to head home. Those circumstances just weren't cutting it for Kagami anymore, and he was tired of seeing all the happy couples and giggling girls all in a flurry over 'spring love.'

As sick as it made him to watch it, he couldn't help but start feeling jealous. He was pretty sure most girls were scared of him, but it wasn't like that mattered. He wasn't about to date anyone he didn't know, and, sadly, the only people he _did_ know well enough were the guys on his team and the coach.

That obviously wasn't an option either. That was just ridiculous. Except for one of them. Honestly, the cold way things were between Kuroko and himself had Kagami feeling awful. They were fine in class, and they were great on the court, but when it came to _them_...

His face always warmed up just thinking about it, both from embarrassment and from anger. Embarrassment because he wanted something more out of it, to feel that there was something more about what they had. Anger because those feelings obviously weren't reciprocated. Kuroko wasn't a loud guy, but even he had his quiet days. Every meeting and the short expanse that followed was just like those days when he would mope around. It was depressing, and, though he hated thinking so, Kagami was more than certain it was due to the fact that his partner was either getting tired of or disgusted with their activities. That or he'd started to notice Kagami's discontent.

And even knowing this, he still wanted to make something out of what he had with his short friend. He tried to blame it on the atmosphere, but he couldn't just start lying to himself. He'd been feeling the same way for at least a month now- he was just getting a little desperate with all of the 'love' around him. He often found himself sighing under his breath and letting his thoughts float away to more embarrassing things like movies and holding hands and kissing.

That was another thing that bothered him. They did this thing and didn't even do that. Kissing was supposed to be at least one base before what they were doing, and Kagami never got the chance to be graced with a touch from the perpetually pouting lips, never mind holding hands. Just thinking about it had him scoffing to himself and cutting his eyes away in pitiful self-disgust. Why was he even pretending that it was okay anymore?

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami frowned, angry at himself again for letting his mind wander too far. He turned to look back at the smaller boy against the wall. Kuroko had paused in his efforts to work around his teammate's shorts. His eyebrows had knit together in some emotion, but the rest of his face was stoic so it was impossible to tell just what he was feeling.

Kagami knew what _he _was feeling though, and it had him grinding his teeth. Keeping things the way they were just wasn't acceptable any longer. He couldn't do it without going crazy, he was sure. At the very least, it'd just make him angrier about the situation if he kept reliving it over and over. He knocked Kuroko's hands away when he heard his named called again. There was a heavy pause before Kuroko tried once more.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kagami drew a breath, flexing the fingers that threatened to cut into his palms. He figured he should put them to better use before he punched the wall and broke something. He remembered being asked a question, and he shook his head and clenched his jaw, sending a terrified and anguished gaze Kuroko's way. The set of his face made it come off looking like fury, though that wasn't too far off either.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm tired of this." He tried, but Kagami couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. He heard a startled exhale and took that as a chance to take hold of the situation. Not so carefully, he grabbed at Kuroko's wrists hanging limply a his sides from being knocked away. It wasn't really that hard to pin them up against the wall and scowl down at him either. He didn't even care that he got a petrified stare in return since that wasn't a real response. Kagami just shook his head again.

"Kagami-ku-"

"Stop it," Kagami said finally, and he could see that Kuroko was beyond confused once his eyes had re-focused. "I just.. I don't want to hear that anymore," he admitted, starting off strongly though his words turned to mumbles.

"But-"

"No." He didn't shake his head this time, the anger having finally started to melt away. "I don't want to hear it. Please," he said, leaning down so that his lips hung by the bluenette's ear. "After all of this... At least say my name."

"K... Kagami-kun?" Fiery hair brushed against a pale cheek as his head shook once more. He could hear Kuroko's gulp, and he chuckled darkly.

"You won't do it then?"

"I..." Kuroko faltered as a flood of crimson became to overtake him. "We aren't so close as all that, are we?"

Kagami felt the boy's cheek warm up when he touched a kiss there. He held if for as long as he dared, just a few seconds, and moved to Kuroko's ear again. "I'm asking you to."

He had to fight with it for a bit, but finally he managed to get it out in a whisper. "T.. Taiga... kun?"

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief, a warmth washing through him quickly and holding fast in his chest. He let go of Kuroko's hands and moved to hug him instead, this time making sure he didn't leave a bruise or anything. He nuzzled down into soft blue locks and let himself smile for the first time in weeks.

"Ka... Taiga-kun?" Kuroko had hugged him back, but his hold wasn't a sincere one. "What is-?"

"I don't want this anymore." It was the quickest way to make his thoughts known, and he wasn't going to beat around the bush on it. "It's cold and empty, and I don't want that, Kuroko. I'm not a toy, and neither are you, and this just... It's not enough." A sliver of regret pierced him when he felt a grip finally take hold on the back of his shirt. Kagami sighed and tightened his own embrace some. "I just want more from us."

"Taiga-kun." Kuroko waited until Kagami had enough sense to lift away and let go. When he had, the smaller male reached up to grab at his face, a tiny pout in place. He tugged his larger teammate down enough so that he didn't have to stand completely on tiptoe to press their lips together.

Kagami's face went rosy, and his eyes clouded for just a moment before becoming alight with joy. He had enough sense about him to wrap his arms around Kuroko again, albeit much more loosely and a hell of a lot more subdued. When they came apart, he either didn't have anything to say, or he didn't know how to say it. He just stood there staring until Kuroko managed to shimmy out of his hold. The peeved look he got almost sent Kagami back a step or two. Was that not a good thing that happened? It seemed like a good thing to him.

The slighter teen sighed and crossed his arms, still frowning up at a very red moron. "You're very slow sometimes, you know. Especially when it matters," he chastised as he started back to head inside again. It was clear that nothing else was happening out there, so they might as well shower on time.

He needed a second to cool his brain off, but Kagami did eventually start to follow, a puzzled frown having commandeered his face. "Kuroko-"

Said boy turned to him, his own unhappy countenance still there. He reached back to take Kagami's hand and more so lead him around to the doors since he seemed to be having trouble processing things. He stopped at the entrance and let go. Kuroko stared Kagami down for a few moments, unsure of what to make of the situation, but he figured he could be straight forward as well.

He sighed again and put his hands on his teammate's shoulders. Kuroko made sure to speak slowly and pointedly in his declaration. "My name," he said, "is Tetsuya." He waited until he got a confirmation that Kagami understood before nodding himself and heading inside to shower.

* * *

_The story in which Kuroko might as well be topping. Watch out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And so it continues._

* * *

"Hey."

Kagami glanced up from the laces he was tying and grinned. "What's up?"

Kuroko sent him a look that called him an idiot before taking a seat next to the Bakagami on the bench to get his shoes on as well. "You should come over after practice today."

"O... Over where?"

Kuroko frowned and sent him a pained expression. Sometimes it was hard with Kagami being so thick. "Over to my house. You should meet my parents since we're dating and all, ri-?" He was nonplussed when a large hand clamped down over his mouth. Looking for an answer, just flicked his eyes over to Kagami and found a comically dismayed expression there. Kuroko quirked a brow in his silent question.

"Don't say that out _loud_," Kagami stressed as he pulled his hand away. "And... are we?"

Kuroko huffed and reached over to pinch Kagami's cheek, forcing him over a little closer since he apparently had to lower his voice. "Of course we are," he said, a touch of annoyance in his tone. "And why can't I talk about it? Weren't you the one all desperate and-"

"_Yes_." Kagami was still wincing at the horrible feeling on his face, and his eyebrows came up in distress. "But.. but it's just... It's embarrassing hearing it aloud."

"Hm." Kuroko let his cheek snap back, and Kagami yelped before sitting up again. He rubbed at the abused area, pretty sure it was going to leave a mark. Though it served him right after leaving bruises of his own a few weeks ago.

Kagami wasn't really appreciating the silence that had fallen between them then. They'd been talking more since those little meetings stopped, and they tried to hang out most days, so being that close and not saying anything was a bit awkward. "What is it?"

Kuroko just shook his head as he finished up his shoes and stood. He patted at Kagami's head as he passed him on the way out. "It's just funny."

"What's funny?"

Kuroko held the door to the gym open with his foot and leaned his back against the frame, shooting a patronizing smile Kagami's way. That was a new one, and the redhead was taken a little aback. Still, Kuroko explained himself, a short chuckle leaving as he did.

"Sometimes you think like a girl in middle school," he said, an endearing lilt attached near the end of his words. His smile gave way to a tiny round of laughter before he dipped out of the locker room. Kagami still sat there with one and a half shoes on just red and gawking. Through the entire session almost, he couldn't even look at Kuroko without turning a bit red at the ears. He was lucky that he didn't really need to since they'd been working together so long. By the time everything was finished, he didn't even want to do any of his usual solo work. All he wanted to do was shower and go.

Kagami hadn't even bothered to dry his hair before getting dressed. It was warm enough that just being outside would take care of it for him, he was sure. He was scolded by a certain shrill lady though, and the redhead could only accept the towel tossed at his head. Begrudgingly, he dried off, but that wasn't all Riko had to say, oh no. Just for being inconsiderate of his health, she had him pack up whatever his teammates weren't using. All in all, it took about ten minutes, so he wasn't put in too bad of a mood.

He did look rather unamused when he approached his senpai, but that was just normal Kagami. He waited until Hyuuga made his shot before calling out to him.

"Yo."

The bespectacled captain paused in his set up and turned around just enough to see who it was. "Oh? What's up, Kagami?"

He took one last sweep around the gym before sighing and admitting that he did, in fact, have to ask. "Do you know where Tets-"

"Taiga-kun."

Kagami stopped and looked over toward the entrance to the gym. Kuroko was there, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He patted at Hyuuga's shoulder expressing thanks and saying never mind at the same time.

Izuki sidled up as their ace trotted away, a perturbed frown set on his countenance. "Hey, Hyuuga?" He waited for an inquisitive look to make sure he was heard. "Did Kuroko call him 'Taiga' just now?"

"Ah?" Hyuuga furrowed his brow in something like confusion. "Did he? It sounded like he was going to say 'Tetsuya,' too... Since when does that happen?"

"It's weird, right?" They watched together as their two juniors met up at the door. They were obviously going somewhere together, but they always did that. It wasn't until they saw Kagami hop to the side after Kuroko had called Nigou over that the onlookers were gaping in awe.

"N... Nigou?!"

"Nigou means-"

"Nigou means Kuroko's going home," Hyuuga finished for him, still amazed at the sheer implications of it. He heard Mitobe shuffle behind them, and Hyuuga turned to reply. "It matters because no one goes home with him!"

"Ohhh~?" Koganei tossed his ball up in the air and caught it a few times while he talked, having overheard too much of a ruckus for the end of practice. "Isn't Kagami his best friend though? I thought so... It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Ah.. Sure, but-"

"You have Izuki over a lot, right?" he went on, looking up now while he thought about it. "And Mitobe comes over to my house when he isn't busy, you know. It's not so weird..."

"But they always go to _Kagami's _house!" Izuki insisted. He pursed his lips, a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face when Mitobe raised a finger to his own mouth. "Ah.. but it's still weird... We should follow them!"

"Senpais shouldn't stalk their kouhais, you know~"

Hyuuga visibly bristled and turned as quickly as he could to shove a finger in Teppei's face. "No one asked you over here!"

"Is that right?" Koganei called. He'd stopped his ball. "We weren't invited either, you know."

"Exactly! So mind your own business!"

"Aw, don't be so mean, Hyuuga~" Teppei sighed. He chuckled, wagging a finger at the shorter male. "And shouldn't you be taking your own advice?"

"Teppei...!"

Kagami's lip curled up in obscure curiosity as he watched his senpais have some weird argument on the other side of the gym. He jolted when a ball wrack was knocked over in Hyuuga's excitement.

"Is it really okay to leave them like that?" Kuroko didn't actually sound too interested, but it was there.

"Well, we don't want to get roped into it, right?" Kagami asked, looking down his side at the blue-haired boy.

"I suppose," Kuroko said with a sigh. He tapped at his thigh as he turned to leave for his house calling, "Nigou."

Kagami frowned. He'd gotten used to having the little malamute around, but, as puppies are wont to do, Nigou had gotten bigger. After a year, he was double his size and more intimidating than ever. To distract himself the redhead decided to start up some conversation. "So... what'd you work on after practice?"

Kuroko set it up to display and go through the motions as he said, "Shots~" A small grunt left him, and he winced before readjusting his bag.

"Overdo it?"

"No."

Kagami sucked his teeth. "Liar." He didn't leave any room for protest and hefted Kuroko's bag over his own arm. It hung just above his.

"Is that okay?"

Kagami nodded. "It's okay." He turned around when he heard a shout, panic striking him for a moment when he saw Teppei holding back a desperately straining Hyuuga. He couldn't hear much, but he got a few snippets. It worried him a bit since it sounded like they were being watched from the few phrases he managed to pull. Teppei just sent his most reassuring wave before forcing his teammate back inside.

"Relax," Kuroko sighed from beside his boyfriend. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Did we do something weird?" Kagami asked, turning back to look at him properly.

The smaller boy tipped his head down, supporting his chin with his thumb and forefinger to think about it. He lifted it up and snapped his fingers when he thought he had it. "Taiga-kun is my first real visitor," he informed the taller male.

"I... I am?" He stopped, distressed with the new information. Nigou seemed to notice before his owner did, and he stopped to look back, whining for Kagami's attention. He managed to come to again before Kuroko had a chance to ask what was wrong.

Kagami waved a hand at him to dismiss the topic before it came up. "Well, I guess I should make a good impression then..."

"Shouldn't you be doing that anyway?"

Kagami frowned and looked away to hide his flush, scratching gently at his cheek. "That's not what I meant..."

"Oh?" Kuroko turned to look up at him, chuckling under his breath when he caught the blushing sight above him. "You're cute."

Kagami felt his face burn brighter, but he tore away to stare at the teen beside him. "Cu...?! I'm not cute! Grown men are not cute, Tetsuya!" His mouth fell open when he was just laughed at. "Hey! Are you listening to me? I'm not cute, dammit! ... Testuya!"


	3. Chapter 3

_If you read my first note, you know how I feel about Kuroko's 'parents,' so please, bear with me. Mainly they are here to cause grief for a certain (giant) little redhead._

* * *

"Don't be so upset," Kuroko instructed as he finished his popsicle. They'd stopped along the way per his request. Kagami mostly brooded over his, never really managing to get rid of the faint dust of pink over his cheeks. "Yours is just going to make a mess, Taiga-kun."

Kagami sucked his teeth and decided it did make more sense to at least try to eat it since he'd already paid for the damn thing. He bit half of it off in his mouth and managed to get some words out around it. "Whan 'ill ee _ee _thar?"

"We're here already," was the answer he got, and Kagami wanted to die. He already _looked_ like an idiot, and he didn't think sounding like one was going to help much. Kuroko didn't seem to notice the other boy's predicament though because he just opened the door and stepped in to remove his shoes. He held the door for Kagami and the dog, the latter of the two scampering in happily. "Aren't you coming?"

Kagami nodded, trying to work his stupid snack down without killing his teeth or catching a horrible brain freeze He nearly choked on it though when he heard a squeal after Kuroko announced he was home which hadn't been any louder than his normal speaking voice. A flash of yellow came careening around the corner to the entrance way, and it took everything in him for Kagami not be knocked back just by the change in pressure it made. He was still stunned when Kuroko started protesting.

"Mother," he griped in his normal tone of voice, "please. I have company today."

"Oh hush and let me hug you~" The blonde woman was just too determined to snuggle and cuddle him. Strangely enough, it reminded Kagami of a certain Kaijou player. He felt a bit queasy seeing just how it was that Kuroko was able to put up with his old teammate now.

"Mother, honestly-"

"Tetsubou, if you had company, I would have noticed!" She huffed, but it sounded as if she were more so offended than anything. Determined to prove her point, she turned her gaze to the door. Her glare only lasted for a few seconds before it snapped into awe. Her shocked little 'o' mouth was only there for an instant before she was over and trying to hug the boy standing in the entrance way. Kagami wanted to protest, but it really wasn't much use since she'd pinned his arms to his sides. He was mostly worried about his half eaten treat though. His elbow was locked, and he was losing feeling in his hand. He'd been trying to eat it, so it hung, terrifyingly he realized, above the woman's bust. He froze up when he saw it starting to slip.

"Kyoko," a tired groan called, "what are you doing to that boy?"

She pouted and let Kagami go just as his popsicle slipped from his hand. He made to grab for it, but Kuroko beat him to it. All Kagami got was a disappointed look before it was confiscated and in a different mouth than his. He was happy that it wasn't spattered all over he woman's chest though, so that was fine. Kuroko could have it if he wanted.

"I was only saying hello," Kyoko reassured the man who'd appeared. She patted lovingly at his chest. "It's Tetsubou's first friend! You don't have to worry about him, dear." She giggled when he shook his head. Kagami heard a very faint denial of her first claim, but he might have just imagined it.

"Excuse me," Kuroko called, raising a hand. They both turned to him let him know that he had his attention. Kuroko nodded and placed his hand on Kagami's arm instead. "Mother, Father, this is Kagami Taiga. He's my partner."

Again, Kagami wanted to die. To try and save himself any more embarrassment, he gave a quick bow and made a more proper introduction for himself. "M-my name is Kagami Taiga. We work together in sports and school; it's a pleasure to meet you both... ah..." And he was stuck. He didn't know what to call them, and he hadn't thought to ask before coming in. He tried to look to his teammate for help, but he was busy watching Nigou prance around and eating his (stolen) popsicle. "Ah... Kuroko-san?" He frowned and jerked in the offending direction when he heard a light sputter and a chuckle from beside him.

"Ah~ No, no~" Kyoko was holding her cheek and waving a hand at him when Kagami looked her way again. She sent him a smile when she saw that the boy was confused. "No Kuroko! Kyoko is fine, I promise!" She giggled and cupped a hand to her mouth to stage-whisper before leaning over. "We have the same name you know, so it makes sense, right?"

Her husband shook his head at her antics, but he just sighed. He waved to signal Kagami up before shaking his hand. "Kuroko Takayoshi," was all he said. He wasn't as tall as Kagami, but that didn't seem to intimidate him since he just glared up at the boy. Height was not a factor for him, and Kagami knew it to be true from the squeeze in his grip. It was more than enough to convince him that this was not going to be a fun visit. Especially with those cold dark eyes that he didn't dare glance away from. He just nodded, silently announcing that they had no familiarity between them. He got a stern nod in return before he was let go. "Carry on, Tetsuya," he said as he went back to wherever he'd been hiding before.

Kagami still hadn't relaxed until Kyoko had taken off as well, back to the dinner she'd been making before they had arrived. She apologized and scampered off to the close kitchen to finish. Nigou followed after her, sitting patiently on the floor as he waited for any scraps.

"Let's go." Kuroko threw out his popsicle sticks as he passed the kitchen on the way to his room. Kagami might not have even made it that far if it weren't for the fact that his hand was grabbed somewhere along the way. He was surprised to see that his shoes got away from him at some point, too. He wasn't completely out of his daze until he snapped back from the hand waving in front of his face. "Are you awake, Taiga-kun?"

"Uh.. yeah, yeah..." Kagami brushed Kuroko's hand away and let out a sigh that did its best to relax him. "Hey... You've got some scary parents, Tetsuya."

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Kagami stressed, raising his arms and swinging them down in distress. "You're mom is like.. She's like Momoi and Kise had a baby, and it super-evolved!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes!" He took a breath to try and calm himself. "And your dad is... Well, I can see where you get your personality from at least." He frowned and ran a hand over the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable.

"If they're heavy, then put the bags down," Kuroko sighed.

Kagami had been so wrapped up in the encounter, that he didn't even bother to take in the atmosphere of the room at first. Or the fact that he still had both of their bags on his shoulder. He just set them down next to Kuroko's desk, sighing appreciatively when he was standing comfortably again. Something on the otherwise bare desk caught his attention though, and he couldn't help poking at it.

"Don't do that, please."

Kagami flinched, but he frowned and put his hand in his pocket. "What's all this change doing out in the open then? And since when do you play cards?"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and went to take the seat at his desk. He opened a drawer and dumped his stuff inside. "Mother had guests over the other night, and I was entertaining."

Kagami looked down at the floor. He turned towards the door, and he checked the ceiling for any hidden cameras. He didn't see any though.

"What are you doing?"

"You're serious?" the redhead asked, pointing at the boy in the chair accusingly. He gawked when he got a nod in response. "How... How do you do that, exactly?"

"With magic," the pale boy explained as he twirled a hand, revealing a card. Kagami had just enough time to see that it was the ace of hearts before it knocked into his forehead.

"Y-you do magic?"

Kuroko chuckled and placed his chin in his palm. "I can disappear before your eyes, and you're surprised that I can do coin and card tricks?"

"Well, that's not..." Kagami frowned at his fluster and crossed his arms. "That kind of thing is for showmen, isn't it?"

"Are you saying that I can't be a showman, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami didn't say anything, hunching his shoulders and looking away instead. The way Kuroko put it, you'd think he was talking bad about him or something. He was jerked out of his short depression when Kuroko stood up and tugged at his arm. A few seconds later, Kagami found himself sitting on the bed and staring up at him.

Kuroko tapped his hand somewhere above his bookshelf, knocking a hat free and tumbled a few times before handing on properly on his head. As soon as he had that short top hat in place, Kuroko clapped his hands together and smiled, looking way too cheery for it to be normal.

"Hello everyone~" he cooed, leaning forward some since Kagami was his only audience. "Thank you for coming! My name is Tetsu, and I'll be showing you some tricks today~" He ended that tiny spiel with a flourish of his arm and, to Kagami's blatant surprise, an adorable wink.

He almost lost it when Kuroko giggled afterwards. Instead, he bit his lip, holding back his chuckles to the best of his abilities. He couldn't do anything about the few snickers that got out.

"Now, now," the sudden extrovert went on, seemingly ignoring his companion's mirth, "I can only do a few today, but I need a volunteer, okay~?" His eyes turned up in his ridiculously inviting smile as he held out a hand to his guest. "How about you?"

Kagami just nodded lest he burst out laughing.

"Thank you, sir~" He frowned though, looking like an elementary school kid with his eyes like that. "Oh, but you should clean up some first... Here, we go!" Kagami didn't move when Kuroko reached over, but he did jump when he felt coins dropping down against his shoulders while his hair was ruffled at.

"Wh.. what?"

"That's much better," Kuroko gushed, putting his hands together again. He perked up quickly when something caught his attention though. "Oh.. Just a second... I seem to have knocked one away..." He reached over and appeared to tug a 1 yen coin out of Kagami's ear. When he brought it into view, Kuroko was clearly dissatisfied and flipped it, turning it into a 10, and then again into a 100 yen coin instead. He flicked it in Kagami's direction. "You can keep that for your help~" he said once it had been caught.

"Ah..."

"Now for the real thing," Kuroko went on. He went to his desk to retrieve the deck of cards he'd put away. When he returned he held it out. "Won't you pick one for me, Taiga-_tan_~?"

Kagami blushed and just grabbed one. He took a quick look at his 8 of spades and then put it back when he was asked.

"Thank you very much!" Kuroko shuffled the cards and cut them a few times, offering them up for Kagami to do the same. "Now, this is where I would show you your card, Taiga-tan..." He was visibly pouting, and Kagami didn't even know what to say. "But I can't do that. Do you know why?"

Kagami shook his head.

"Because it's not here!" Kuroko whined and tossed his deck into the air, successfully flooding the room for a moment before the floor was littered with cards. Kagami was still trying to grasp the situation when a hand was thrust in his direction. "There it is~"

Kagami reached up, and made a sound when he felt a card stuck to his forehead. It felt like it'd been licked. When he pulled it down, he actually frowned.

"Oh~? That's not right is it?" Kuroko sighed and sat on the bed next to Kagami. He tossed his hat back to its proper place on his bookshelf, brandishing one more card as he wrapped an arm around the room's other inhabitant. "But hearts are better than spades, aren't they?" he asked, waving the original card around before tossing it to the floor with the others.

There was a pause, and Kuroko sat up, back to normal. "And now there's a mess," he sighed. He scooted off of the bed and swiped his coins back into his hand to deposit them on the desk they'd never actually been inside of. "Could you help me clean up please?" He was just starting to pick up the cards on the bed when arms went around his waist and tugged him over. "What is it?"

"I didn't know you could be cute, Tetsuya," Kagami said with another light chuckle. "You're little magic act was a big surprise."

"Of course I can be cute," Kuroko sighed. "I'm already adorable. Look at this face," he added, poking at his cheek. He just looked miffed at Kagami's implications though.

"That's not how you respond to a compliment."

"It's better than how _Taiga _does," Kuroko chastised. "And all you did was state that you were unaware of a known fact."

"Gih!" Kagami sucked his teeth and let Kuroko out of his hold. "You sure know how to kill a mood."

"I'm ruthless."

Kagami sighed and shook his head. In the end, he gave in and just helped collect Kuroko's cards instead.

* * *

_I had too much fun with that magic act, and I do not regret it._


End file.
